


Distracted

by coaldustcanary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: Anders is distracted. Karl is unimpressed by this development, and proceeds to teach him a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



> A sexy and cute bit of spanking was requested for these two - I hope this fits the bill!

_His eyes were as blue as the deep waters of an icy lake._

_His hair was thick and chestnut brown, as rich and warm as polished wood._

_His lips were generous, and smiled easily, though not often, but his laugh was a reward worth seeking nonetheless._

_His hands…_

“Ahem.”

_His hands were strong and dexterous…_

“Anders.”

_His hands were strong and dexterous and they would be ever so gentle when I press my mouth to his…_

“Anders!” Karl shut the book in his hands abruptly with a snap, and Anders startled from his pleasant reverie, punching his quill through the ink-soaked parchment before him.

“By the Void, Anders, try to take a little care, will you?” Karl sighed, standing and deftly plucking the quill from Anders’ loosened grip and gingerly lifting the punctured parchment from the desk. HE clucked with disappointment at the spotty ink stains beneath, marring the table’s polished surface. Anders grinned sheepishly, offering the other man a boneless shrug by way of halfhearted apology.

“I’m sorry, Karl, I was only…” Anders trailed off, worrying his lip with his teeth and lowering his gaze.

“Yes?” Karl huffed, leaning across the desk in front of Anders to put the quill safely away. Anders smiled, the corner of his mouth quirking rakishly as he peered up at the other man through his lashes, giving his head a coy tilt.

“Distracted,” he finished softly. Karl let the quill drop into the bottle with an awkward clatter and straightened, eyeing Anders dubious. His brow furrowed with concern, but Anders detected a twitch of amusement about the other man’s mouth, and maybe something more. Curious, Anders licked his lower lip deliberately, and Karl swallowed audibly in response, falling silent.

_There it is. Oh, this could have promise._

“Enchanter,” Anders continued. “I am so sorry, but I seem to be having difficulty focusing my attention on this lesson.”

“And why is that, young mage?” Karl asked, roughness coloring his usual even lecturer’s tone. Anders shifted restlessly in his seat just hearing it change, dropping his hands to press sweaty palms against his robes as he fumbled for the words of a reply.

“I confess...that I am unable to focus on your words when I find myself looking at your lips. And I have a great deal of trouble focusing on the lines of this text while I watch your hands turning the page.” Silence fell over them, then, and Anders found himself afraid to look up and see how his words had been taken.

_Too much, too much… Too much?_

And then Karl’s hand brushed his neck, fingers threading through his loosely bound hair before settling, warm and heavy, to cradle the back of his head. Anders kept his head tilted down, even as Karl gently rubbed a soothing circle behind his ear with his thumb for a moment before his touch disappeared. Anders huffed out a breath of protest at the loss of contact, but Karl only tutted softly.

“Be easy. Admitting to your shortcomings is a sign of a strong mind. Self-knowledge is the first step toward true wisdom, Anders,” Karl said gravely, though with just a hint of breathlessness, stepping from Anders’s side to stand behind his chair. Anders longed to turn and meet Karl’s gaze fully, and see the effect his words had made on the other man, but he couldn’t move, lest the moment’s spell be broken. When Karl’s hands settled heavily on his shoulders, warm and steady, he sighed in relief.

“I…have many weaknesses, Enchanter,” Anders said shyly, letting his head fall forward a little as a blush touched his cheek, though he longed to lean back into Karl’s arms.

“Indeed you do,” Karl said wryly, with a touch of humor in his steady voice. Anders turned his head to gently rub his cheek against Karl’s hand on his shoulder, just brushing against his fingers, though as Karl continued speaking warmly Anders froze, falling still.

“And that is why you must be punished for these…indiscretions.” Anders let out a shuddering breath, and drew in another shallowly before venturing a reply. Anticipation and anxiety warred in his chest along with burgeoning arousal.

“Punished how, Enchanter?” Karl’s fingers lightly kneaded his shoulders for a moment, soothing tense muscles before he responded to the question.

“As any unruly young student full of idle fantasy might be punished – with chastisement, of course. If you are willing to accept your punishment in good faith and be rewarded for your dedication to self-improvement. Only say the word, and we can return to our lesson as before,” Karl said gently, easing the weight of his hands on Anders’s shoulders somewhat. Anders hesitated only a moment before he tiled his head back and met Karl’s eyes for the first time since the conversation had begun, and what he found in the other man’s intensely steady gaze decided him.

“I will accept this punishment from you, Enchanter.”

“Very well.” Karl’s hands pulled him up from his chair and gently but steadily pushed him forward, bending his lanky frame over the table. Anders slid his hands fitfully over the top of the polished table, not sure what to do with them, blowing out a gusting breath.

“Hold to the far side of the table, please, Anders,” Karl instructed him softly. The table was wide enough that Anders had to stretch to wrap his fingers around the table’s edge, and Karl murmured a softly approving noise. With practice movements, he gathered up Anders’s draping robes and pulled them up to his waist. As the chill of the room met his bare flesh, Anders gasped, and Karl made a strangled noise even as he tucked the robes carefully aover Anders’s hips. Anders fixed his gaze on the stone wall opposite, focusing on keeping his feet still even as his skin prickled and his half-hard cock rubbed against the folds of his robe.

“How many strikes do you think you’re owed, Anders?” Karl asked. Anders swallowed as Karl settled a hand in the small of his back. Karl had yet to touch his bare flesh, but Anders could feel him close behind, his movements breathing soft currents of air against his skin.

“However many you think best, Enchanter.” Karl chuckled, low and soft, at his answer.

“Ten, I think. Ten firm strokes. You’ll count them off aloud, Anders,” he said firmly. Anders nodded his head against his outstretched arm. Karl’s hand at his back grabbed a handful of his robe and the tie pulled tight around his belly.

“Aloud, I said, Anders.” Anders muffled a whine into the fabric covering his arm.

“Yes, Enchanter,” he managed.

“Very good. I’m glad you understand. Are you ready to begin, now?” Karl asked, loosening his grip on Anders’s robes.

“Yes. Yes, Enchanter.” Anders tightened his fingers on the edge of the table, holding his breath, listening carefully to the soft noises of Karl moving just behind him, waiting, clenching his jaw and preparing himself for the strike.

“Breathe, Anders,” Karl chided gently, kneading the heel of his hand into Anders’s lower back and chuckling. Anders deliberately let loose the breath he’d been holding, dropping his head forward to-

CRACK.

The strike was unexpected and Anders choked on a curse as Karl brought his hand down on his ass just at the end of his exhalation, the pain less intense than it was shocking.

And strangely, jarringly arousing.

"And that was...?" Karl prompted him. Anders cast about in confusion for a breathless moment, entirely uncertain of what to say, only focused on the sting of Karl's swift strike and trying to breathe.

"One," he finally croaked.

"Very good," Karl said, punctuating the third syllable by bringing his hand down sharply just above where the first strike had landed. Anders groaned softly, grimacing and pressing his face into his arms, but remembering to count off without prompting this time.

“Two,” Anders said, muffled slightly by his arms, fingers restlessly tightening and loosening on the table’s edge. Karl’s robes brushed against his ass, coarse fabric dragging against the spot he’d struck, and Anders shivered. It stung, it burned, and still he was half-hard and tempted to squirm and rut into the folds of the robe bunched around waist.

“Lift your head now, I want to hear you count off clearly, Anders.” Grunting, Anders, obeyed, and found himself arching his back to keep his head up, and it was suddenly much harder to avoid grinding his hips to ease the pressure the table’s edge pressed into his groin.

“There you are. You make quite the pretty picture this way, Anders,” Karl said so intently that Anders ventured a glance back over his shoulder to meet the other man’s heated gaze, just as he brought his hand down once again. Anders saw it coming and tensed this time against the blow, and Karl tutted softly, shaking his head.

“That won’t do at all – face forward. And how many was that, or shall we re-do that one?”

“Three,” Anders said quickly, and Karl laughed.

“Three, then, I suppose. So why are you being punished, Anders? Do you recall?” Karl asked, and the touch of his hand this time was a delicate brush over the still-smarting curve of Anders’s ass. Once again finding himself at a loss for words, Anders opened his mouth and closed it, swallowing heavily as the lightest touch of Karl’s fingertips made him shudder.

“Forgotten already? This won’t do, Anders.” A swift brush of fabric against his thigh was all the warning Anders had as Karl brought his hand down sharply once again on the flesh he’d only just been caressing. Anders whined and closed his eyes, struggling mightily against the swirl of emotion and arousal pooling in his belly to remember what it was that he was supposed to be doing other than panting desperately bent over a table.

“Four! And…I…was distracted,” Anders finally managed, waiting, shoulders shifting under his robe restlessly as he tried to anticipate the next blow. He wasn’t sure, at this point, if he was trying to avoid it or hoping it would fall more quickly.

“Indeed. And why were you distracted?” Anders whimpered as Karl’s finger brushed whisper-soft against his stinging flesh, hitching his hips slightly as he tried to buck harder into Karl’s hand, hoping his fingers would probe further than the curve of his ass.

“I…thought of you. Only of you-ah! Five!” Anders yelped as Karl brought his hand down once again, this time on his other ass-cheek, a startling contrast to the earlier strikes.

“What about me, Anders?” Karl asked, probing for a more complete answer even as he shifted his free hand from Anders’s back to his hip, pressing his thumb into the edge of the stinging spot from his recent resounding strike. Anders huffed and squirmed, swallowing heavily.

“Your eyes. They’re very blue,” Anders offered. Karl snorted and delicately dragged his blunt, neatly trimmed fingernails over Anders’s stinging ass. Anders hissed and bucked again up into his hands, groaning as the motion dug the other man’s nails more sharply into his backside.

“Your hands. Though maybe I wouldn’t have if I’d imagined them doing this,” Anders spat sharply, tossing his head and restlessly blowing loose hair falling forward away from his face. Karl laughed, his voice rich with genuine amusement. Anders smirked, preening a little that he’d pushed the other man out of his usual sober mien.

“Impertinent as always. Is that all you thought about, Anders?” Karl brought his hand down sharply again even as the laughter dissolved into soft chuckles after the question.

“Nnnggh. Six! N-no. Not all.”

“Oh?” The single syllable was punctuated with another sharp smack, this time just over where Karl had gently dug his nails. Anders moaned, panting shallowly and digging into his fingertips into the edge of the table to try to keep focused on responding.

“Seven! And…I thought about…about…” As Karl’s hand cracked sharply once more against his ass, Anders choked on his reply.

“Tell me, Anders,” Karl said, his fingers digging deep into Anders’s hip, holding him still.

“Eight! All of you. I was thinking about all of you. You kissing me. Touching me.” Anders trailed off in a reedy whine as Karl ever-so-lightly brushed fingers in a delicate pattern against his abused flesh. It felt like burning embers sparking on his flesh but it was too little, and at the same time far too much. Karl’s own breath was a little ragged now, from the energy put into the blows or something else entirely Anders wasn’t sure.

“I’m touching you now. Do you want me to keep going?” Karl asked him, his rich voice sounding raw and tight, a contrast to the delicate, infuriating whisper of his touch.

“Yes,” Anders hissed.

“Nine!” He nearly sobbed with relief when the light touch disappeared to be replaced by another resounding, flat-handed strike.

“One more,” Karl murmured softly, leaning forward over Anders’s back to be heard. The fabric of Karl’s robe was a delicious, excruciating drag against his tingling flesh, and Anders panted desperately, rotating his hips in a futile attempt to pull away from the burn or manage satisfying friction against his cock, trapped against his belly by his robes.

“One more, and you’ll be rewarded,” Karl said. “Do you want that, Anders?”

“Yes, yes,” he groaned, as Karl pressed harder against his backside, the hard shape of the other man’s cock grinding into his ass.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you’d like as a reward?” Karl’s tight grip on his hip had eased a little, but only, it seemed, so that he could shift his hand to another task, as Anders felt a gentle, probing pressure between his stinging ass-cheeks.

“I’d like…I’d like...whatever you’d like best, Enchanter.”

“What I’d like is to take you just like this,” Karl growled, working his thumb steadily into Anders’s ass. Cloth rustled and Anders could feel the other man freeing his cock from his robes and the press of warm flesh against his own.

“Please,” Anders begged, throwing a desperate look back over his shoulder and gasping at the sight of Karl’s flushed countenance. His breath hitched as Karl took himself and hand and stroked his heavy cock, a muttered spell coating his length with something liquid and slick.

“Very well. Because you asked so nicely,” Karl said breathlessly, and the probing touch on Anders’s ass swiftly replaced by the thick pressure of his cock sliding within. Karl rocked himself forward in easy motions of his hips until he was seated fully, and reached to take Anders’s own hard cock in hand. It wasn’t the other man's touch but the pressure of his hips against Anders's sore ass-cheeks that wrung a panting groan from hips lips.

Karl kept his motions deliberate and slow, and Anders squirmed restlessly, whimpering at the deep, steady fucking and the too-light touch on his cock. Stretched over the table, he could do little to press back, and what little he could do would just as quickly prompt him to pull away from the abrading pressure of Karl's body and the fabric of his robes.

“Hush now. Be still,” Karl panted in his ear. “You’re learning your lesson, aren’t you? No more letting your mind wander.” Anders only moaned deeply in reply, dazed by the slowly-buzzing pleasure. He could only whimper when Karl paused, buried balls-deep in his ass, while stilling his hand on Anders’s cock.

“I…yes. I’ve learned. I’ve learned…oh, fuck. Andraste’s bloody backside, please just fucking _fuck me_ , Karl,” Anders begged. Karl muttered something filthy and indistinct into his shoulder, but it was enough to prompt him to move, slowly again at first, then snapping his hips hard and fast and matching the pace with his hand firm and slick on Anders’s cock.

“Come on, then. Come, Anders,” Karl whispered harshly in his ear through gritted teeth, strain coloring his voice. Clutching desperately at the table’s edge, Anders could do nothing but comply, spilling himself into a Karl’s relentless hand only moments before Karl’s thrusting became erratic and he buried himself deep, finishing with a hoarse groan as his weight pressed Anders hard into the table for the space of a few moments. Breathless, spent, and giddy with pleasure, Anders hardly noticed, panting into the table with a goofy sated smile as Karl gingerly eased himself free of Anders’s body and collapsed into the chair he’d urged Anders out of in the first place, gasping for breath. For a few moments, only their harsh breathing echoed in the room, and then Karl coughed, swallowed, and fixed Anders with a glare.

“Andraste’s _tits_ , Anders, I almost lost it when you went on about my eyes. Laid it on a little thick, this time, didn’t you?” Karl snorted. Anders straightened from the table with a groan. Gingerly, he eased his robes back over his legs and knuckled at his lower back, trying to suppress a wince.

“You loved it, and don’t deny it. Besides, I think you got your own back and then some. I’m not going to be able to sit easily for a while, you bastard. Where did that all _punishment_ stuff come from?” Anders huffed, lifting an eyebrow. Karl’s lips twitched.

“As you can be quite the pouty child, it seemed appropriate. Also, your face lit up like Andraste’s pyre when I suggested it, don’t you dare pretend otherwise.” Anders rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Yes, well, that’s beside the point. Give a man a little more warning next time, and I’ll pick a better setting, maybe get you a riding crop from somewhere.” He waved a hand vaguely while Karl only shook his head in mock despair.

“Incorrigible. Utterly incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

“That I do,” Karl said with a fond smile, levering himself out of the chair to pull Anders close and kiss him. It was a warm, thorough kiss that Karl coaxed him into, tongue caressing and sweet, until Karl pulled back and beamed delightedly at Anders. Lost in the warmth of the moment for a time, Karl eventually shook his head and nudged Anders to precede him through the door. As he turned to leave and lead them out of the small niche room set aside for study, Anders felt a sharp swat to his ass, even muffled by his robes. With a yelp, he spun on his heel and fixed Karl with a glare, even as the other man laughed.

“What? I promised you ten, didn't I?"


End file.
